Sensei!
by Gererezer
Summary: Konoha Gakuen kedatangan seorang guru seni baru. Siapa guru baru itu? Siapa yang pertama akan jatuh cinta ? Apakah Kyuubi akan mendapatkan 'Sekuhara' terus menerus oleh Owner cafè dia bekerja? READ MORE HERE SASUNARU/ITAKYUU CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Sensei!**

 **Original Character Belongs To** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Original Story Belongs To** **Gererezer**

 **Warn : TYPOS, OOC, AU, LEMON, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa aku harus piket _ttebayo_.." Eluh seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai 3 garis di masing masing pipinya seperti kumis kucing, mata _Blue Shappire_ , serta rambut jabrik yang berwarna pirang. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto.

" _Maa,_ Itu sudah mejadi kesepakatan bukan ? lagipula, jika tidak begini kau akan kabur seperti biasa." Kini suara laki-laki sepantaran Naruto dengan rambut coklat. Dia adalah Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ehehe.. habisnya setiap hari dimana aku piket, Ichiraku Ramen selalu mengadakan diskon! Tentu saja aku takkan melewatkannya." Naruto tersenyum dengan khasnya.

"Kau ini lebih mencintai ramen dibanding apapun." Kiba melempar penghapus papan tulis yang dengan tepat mengenai kepala Naruto.

"Aw, _Itte!"_ Kekeh Naruto yang pura pura kesakitan.

Ah, Aku lupa menjelaskan dimana mereka sekarang.

Hari yang semakin sore membuat Konoha Gakuen ini semakin sepi. Dikarenakan selesainya jam mengajar seperti biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang sedang piket, memenuhi tugas, dan juga kegiatan ekskul dan lain lainnya.

Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah elit dikawasan Kota Konoha yang memiliki sistem kota yang sangat alami. Di kota Konoha ini masih banyak hutan, namun bukan berarti gedung-gedung pencakar langit itu belum ada. Konoha Gakuen ini tempat dimana Naruto dan teman temannya bersekolah.

"Kiba, kau sudah selesai?" Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan tugas piketnya sedang memakai jaket yang bertuliskan 'Ramen Suki!' di seluruh permukaan jaketnya.

"Kau duluan saja, Aku masih harus mengikuti kegiatan ekskul." Kiba melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto,

"Baiklah! _Matta Ashita!"_ Ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya yang sudah rapih.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor yang biasanya,kini terlihat sepi.

"Glup.." Naruto menelan ludahnya, Seketika Ia ingat dengan hal yang berbau mistis yang Ia dengar dari Ino, teman sekelasnya.

" _Hei hei, apa kalian tahu? Ketika jam 4 sore, dikoridor lantai 2 yang biasa kita lewati. Kau akan melihat seorang wanita berambut pajang berdiri didekat jendela sambil membawa buku tebal. Dari yang kudengar, Wanita itu adalah korban kebakaran di sekolah ini 70 tahun silam."_

Perkataan itu terus menari-nari di kepala Naruto. _Well,_ Peran utama kita adalah seorang yang penakut akan hal yang berbau mistis.

Naruto tanpa sengaja melirik jam tangannya.

"Jam 4 kurang 5 menit!" Gumamnya sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

'Aku harus cepat!' batinnya.

Sampailah Naruto di koridor lantai 2. Koridor yang selalu sepi dengan cepat. Naruto harus melewati koridor ini untuk berjalan kearah tangga turun ke lantai 1.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lega.

" _Ttaku,_ Ino hanya mengerjaiku saja rupanya!" gumamnya.

Dengan perasaan santainya, Naruto berjalan kearah koridor lantai 2 itu. Tiba tiba saja seorang wanita berambut panjang keluar dari ruang kelas sambil membawa buku yang tebal berjalan kearah jendela.

Naruto sempat membeku, jarak dirinya dengan jarak wanita itu 10 langkah jauhnya.

Air keringat dari pelipisnya mulai membasahi wajahnya.

'Eh.. Eh.. EEEHHHHHHHH?!' Batin Naruto berteriak.

'ADA!.. ADA!... ADA! KAMIISAMAAAAA!'

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto ingin menggerakan kakinya. Namun itu sangatlah sulit.

" _Dan satu lagi, jangan sampai kau berada di dekatnya 5 langkah serta.. jika kau bertemu dengannya. Jangan sampai kau melihat Ia menolehkan wajahnya kearahmu."_

Naruto melihat wanita itu sedikit menggerakan kepalanya. Wanita itu ingin menoleh.

Naruto yang menydari itu langsung saja Ia berlari sekuat mungkin kearah tangga turun, tentu saja melewati wanita itu.

"Naruto..." Panggil wanita itu dengan suara yang samar dan seram pada saat Naruto melewati wanita itu.

"HHHHYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Naruto ketika sudah sampai di tangga turun.

.

.

Dengan rasa takut yang masih ada, Naruto berlari sampai pintu utama, dan buru-buru membuka lokernya yang terkunci.

"K-kunci! Mana.. dimana.." Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan kunci lokernya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, kunci itu tak masuk kedalam lubang kuncinya.

"C-cepatlah!" Akhirnya masuklah kunci itu, Naruto langsung menganti sepatunya,

"Permi—" Seseorang menepuk bahu Naruto.

Dan dengan spontan Naruto menutup kembali pintu lokernya. "GYAAAA!" dengan cepat juga Naruto berlari menjauhi sekolah. Mengabaikan seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Hn?" Orang yang menepuk bahu Naruto tadi bingung. Ada apa memangnya?

Sudah sekitar 10 menit Naruto berlari dari sekolah ke stasiun kereta.

Kini nafasnya tidak teratur, kerongkongannya kering, keringat terus keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ha-ah.. hah.. hah.. Air.." Naruto berjalan gontai kearah _vending Machine_.

Setelah memilih minumannya, Naruto mengambil sebotol Orange Juice lalu meminumnya sampai habis lalu membuangnya.

Ia segera mengantri kearah mesin tiket otomatis lalu menunggu kereta.

Tak lama kereta yang Ia tunggu datang, Naruto langsung saja masuk kedalamnya dengan perasaan yang panik, lelah dan bermacam macam.

.

.

.

.

Sampailah Naruto dirumahnya.

"T-tadaima.." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Okaeri. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Namikaze Kyuubi selaku Kakak kandung Naruto.

"A-Aku melihat hantu sekolah.. H-Hieee!" Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dan berjalan kearah sofa ruang tengah, dan diikuti Kyuubi.

"Hantu sekolah? Aku tak pernah mendengarnya." Sanggah Kyuubi yang sudah menjadi Alumni Konoha Gakuen.

"H-hantu wanita berambut panjang di koridor lantai 2 _t-ttebayo_.."

"Tch! Kau ini mengada-ngada saja! Sudah sana kekamarmu dan mandi! Badanmu bau keringat." Ucap Kyuubi seperti biasanya. Memerintah seenak jidatnya.

Namikaze Kyuubi yang memiliki tubuh yang sedikit lebih besar dari Naruto, rambut Orangenya yang menjadi ciri khasnya, serta mata _Ruby_ merahnya yang indah. Pria yang sering disapa dengan sebutan Kyuubi ini adalah Kakak Naruto serta anak sulung dari keluarga Namikaze.

Kyuubi bekerja sebagai pelayan tetap Cafè di daerah perkantoran dan distrik fashion kota Konoha. Kyuubi sebagai Kakak dan juga pencari nafkah dikeluarga Namikaze yang hanya tersisa dirinya dan Naruto.

Cerita tentang kepergian Ayah dan Ibu dari 2 anak ini sangatlah menyedihkan. Kyuubi dan Naruto benar benar menyayangi mereka dan masih perlu akan kasih sayang dikala itu. Namun mau bagaimana lagi jika Tuhan sudah berkata 'pulang' ?

Waktu Kyuubi berumur 15 tahun dan Naruto berumur 9 tahun, sebuah kecelakaan menimpa Minato dan Kushina. Menimpa orang tua mereka. Kecelakaan yang disebabkan kelalaian seorang pengendara truk yang mengantuk, dan akhirnya menabrak mobil orang tua mereka.

Dan pada saat itu juga, Kushina sedang berbicara kepada Naruto dan juga Kyuubi. Berbicara dengan nada lemah lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Kyuubi-chan, tolong jaga adikmu ne?" Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum._

" _Tentu saja, Aku akan menjaga anak ceroboh itu." Ucap Kyuubi_

" _Kyuu-Nii! Aku tidak celoboh!" sanggah Naruto._

Pada saat itu Kyuubi men- _Speaker -_ kan telponnya, begitu juga Kushina.

" _Kaacan! Nalu mau lamen! Cepatlah pulang ttebayo!" Ucap Naruto dengan manja._

" _Naru-chan, Jangan terus terusan makan ramen. Nanti ramennya akan menjadi cacing diperutmu." Kini Minato yang berbicara._

" _Dengarkan? Kau tidak boleh makan ramen lagi." Kyuubi terkekeh._

" _Kaa-chan akan pulang sebentar lagi. Kalian baik baik ya dengan Tsunade-baa-chan. Kami mencintaimu." Ucap Kushina._

" _Aku juga mencintai Kaacan/san dan touccan/san" Ucap Kyuubi dan Naruto bersamaan._

 _Tak lama terdengar suara decitan rem mobil dan gesekan antar besi... serta suara hantaman yang amat sangat keras._

 _Panggilan belum terputus. Tsunade berada di sana bersama Kyuubi dan juga Naruto._

 _Setelah beberapa lama dalam keheningan Kyuubi, Naruto serta Tsunade mendengar sebuah suara_

" _A-aku.. mencintai kalian.. Naruto.. Kyuubi." Suara parau mengakhiri panggilan. Ya.. itu suara Kushina._

 _Tsunade diam. Begitupula dengan Kyuubi dan Naruto._

 _Air mata perlahan mulai turun dari mata Ruby Kyuubi. Ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi._

" _Ne, Baa-chan.. apakah itu suara...Uso.."_

 _Tsunade sudah mengeluarkan air matanya terlebih dahulu. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai memeluk Kyuubi dan Naruto._

 _Kyuubi diam, Ia menangis dalam diam. Naruto bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi._

" _Kyuu-nii? cuala apa tadi?" tanya Naruto yang kebingungan._

 _Hening tak ada satupun yang menjawabnya. Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan dadanya nyeri dan sesak. Ia perlahan menangis._

" _D-Dada Nalu cakit.." Naruto memegangi dadanya yang sakit secara tiba tiba itu._

 _Kau tahu bukan, jika sepasang adik kakak memiliki ikatan batin? Nah.. pada saat itu batin Kyuubi merasakan sesak dan nyeri. Begitupula dengan perasaan yang tersalurkan melaluii ikatan yang takkan pernah terlihat oleh mata._

" _Tak apa Naruto.. tak apa.." Tsunade masih dengan wajah sedihnya dan air mata yang mengalir, Ia menyempatkan dirinya tersenyum kepada Naruto._

 _ **End Flashback**_

.

.

.

.

" _Outoto?_ Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apakah aku sebagai adikmu dan juga sebagai pelangganmu tidak boleh datang ke Cafè-mu?"

"Tsk. Kau ini sopanlah sedikit kepadaku!, jadi apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Aku akan menjadi guru seni di Konoha Gakuen."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

 _Finally Sensei! Back_.

 _Sorry for the wait._

 _Sorry_ ini jauh beda dari sebelumnya.

 _To be Honest_. Ini adalah alur plot yang Ge mau dari pertama.

Dan, kenapa Ge bikin Sensei yang sebelum revisi itu nyambung ke supernatural?

 _Well_ , Ge kepikirannya itu. Jadi ya jadilah Sensei yang sebelumnya berantakan. Lagipula itu _first fiction_ yang Ge buat.

Yap Amatiran.

Semoga aja, Revisi dari Sensei ini bisa memuaskan kalian.

Yah intinya mah kalo gaada kalian, cerita Ge gaada apapanya /apaan/

Thanks buat kalian semua para Readers dan Reviewers! Without you this fict means nothing!

Sorry juga karena gabisa bales Review satu satu. Ini kepepet karena wifi mau dimatiin :'v

 _Well, Thanks for Support and Review!_

 _ **Blood Rose**_ **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sensei!**

 **Original Character Belongs To** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Original Story Belongs To** **Gererezer**

 **Warn : TYPOS, OOC, AU, LEMON, etc**.

.

.

.

"Outoto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apakah aku sebagai adikmu dan juga sebagai pelangganmu tidak boleh datang ke Cafè-mu?"

"Tsk. Kau ini sopanlah sedikit kepadaku!, jadi apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Aku akan menjadi guru seni di Konoha Gakuen."

"Guru seni? Bukankah kau baru saja diminta _Tou-san_ untuk mengantikannya di perushaan?"

"Aku akan melakukan itu jika sudah puas menjadi guru seni."

"Kau ini.. " Pria bermata Onxy itu menghela nafasnya, Uchiha Itachi. Nama pemilik dari Cafè ini sekaligus putra sulung dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Lagipula, Kau akan menjadi calon utamanya. _Baka Aniki."_ Dan Pria yang satu ini yang mempunyai mata yang sama, bernama Uchiha Sasuke, hanya saja Sasuke mempunyai rambut yang melawan grafitasi, sedangkan Itachi mempunyai rambut yang sedikit panjang dan selalu diikat satu. Sasuke adalah Putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha.

Mereka berdua merupakan adik-kakak. Itachi dengan kepribadian yang ramah dan murah senyum. Dan sebaliknya. Sasuke memiliki kebalikan dari Itachi. Dingin. Mereka berdua adalah putra dari pemegang perusahaan terkenal se-Jepang. Uchiha Corps.

Hei jika mereka putra dari Pemegang perusahan, mengapa Itachi bekerja sebagai Owner Cafè ? dan Sasuke sebagai guru seni?

Hobby adalah jawaban yang pas. Dan bukan berarti mereka tidak akan menjadi pewaris tahta.

"Aku akan menggantikan _Tou-san_ jika sudah menikah." Terang Itachi sambil menaruh secangkir coffee didepan Sasuke.

"Menikah? Jangan bercanda." Ledek Sasuke.

Itachi hanya terkekeh mendengar respon Sasuke.

Itachi dan Sasuke adalah pria perfect. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka dikaruniai dengan wajah tampan dan juga badan yang atletis. Terlebih lagi mereka sangatlah pintar dan merupakan putra dari— kau tahu lah.

Namun, maaf maaf saja bagi kalian Kaum Hawa.

Itachi dan Sasuke adalah Gay.

Memang mereka belum mempunyai pasangan Gay sebelumnya.

Sangat disayangkan bukan?

.

.

.

.

"Naruto aku ada Shift sore hari ini. Kau jangan pergi kemana-mana." Peringat Kyuubi sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Eh? Shift sore? Bukankah kau hanya mempunyai Shift pagi?" Naruto memandang Kyuubi dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Salahkan Owner kriput sialan itu!" Kyuubi menonjok tembok yang keras itu karena kesal.

"Hahahaha Kyuu- _nii_ jangan begitu." Naruto tertawa.

"Tch! Diam saja kau bocah pirang! Kemungkinan aku akan pulang tengah malam. _Njaa._ " Kyuubi langsung meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

" _Itterashai, Baka Kyuu-nii."_ Ucap Naruto.

Kini Naruto sendirian dirumahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menonton tv di ruang tengah.

Naruto menghempaskan pantatnya di atas sofa yang sangat empuk itu.

Tak lupa Ia menyalakan tv. Naruto mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas meja dan mulai mengotak atiknya.

Jadi.. Tv itu hanya untuk menemaninya.

Naruto mendapat _Message_ masuk.

To : AoiShappire

From : Kibainu

Subject : Desas desus.

Naruto, Aku mendengar rumor tentang guru seni baru. Menurut mu seperti apa rupanya?

"Hee? Guru seni yang baru?" dengan lihainya Naruto membalas _Message_ dari Kiba.

To : Kibainu

From : AoiShappire

Subject : Desas desus

Kau yakin ada guru seni yang baru?

Hmmm.. Menurutku pasti cantik, berdada besar, dan seksi! Hahah

Naruto terkekeh.

To : AoiShappire

From : Kibainu

Subject : Desas desus

Naruto, kau ini sungguh mesum. Takkan ada wanita yang mau mendekatimu nanti. Hahaha

Munculah perempatan di dahi Naruto.

"K-Kurang ajar!" Naruto mematikan ponselnya dan beralih ke tv.

"Guru seni baru huh.. Kuharap dia wanita cantik _ttebayo_.."

Tak lama Naruto tertidur disofa.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kyuubi Pov**_

Aku sedang memakai apron berwarna coklat khusus dengan logo Cafè dimana aku bekerja.

'Berterima kasihlah Wahai Owner keriput!' kututup pintu lokerku dengan keras.

"Ah, _My Fox.._ " Suara ini.. Tch. Menyebalkan! Aku tak mau mendengarnya.

" _I'am not a Fox!,_ minggir!" Ucapku dengan nada sebal tanpa melihat dirinya.

Itachi berdiri menghalangi pintu.

Mau apa dia? Berdiri disana seperti penjaga pintu masuk.

"Tsk. Kau tuli hah?!"

Dia tidak merespon, melainkan tersenyum sangat menyebalkan. Tadi saja seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui permintaannya.

Itachi menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya.

Oh Kamisama, perasaanku mulai tak enak.

Kujauhkan diriku darinya.

"Apa maumu keriput?!" Tak segan segan ku keluarkan tatapan membunuh kepadanya.

" _Relax, I just wanna talk to you.."_ Itachi menarik bangku dan duduk menghalangi pintu yang dikunci olehnya.

Relax dia bilang? Tch, aku takkan percaya itu!

Kududukan diriku di bangku pojokan di samping loker.

Tunggu.. Bukankah harusnya aku bekerja? Dan lagi apa yang Ia lakukan disini?

"Oi keriput! Siapa yang menjaga luar?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada.." begitu santai Ia menjawab sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku mau keluar untuk jaga, menjauhlah dari sana keriput!"

"Aku akan menjauh jika kau mendekat.. Bagaimana?" Seringaian tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

Mau tak mau aku harus mendekatinya dan mulai bekerja.

Selangkah demi selangkah kudekatkan diriku padanya yang duduk dikursi itu.

'Ugh.. Aku benci hal ini.'

Seringaian itu semakin melebar.

Kurasakan perempatan muncul didahiku. Langsung saja ku ayunkan tanganku kearah wajahnya.

Ah.. namun semua itu sia-sia. Ia segera menghentikanku dan memegang tanganku.

"Sial! Lepaskan aku keriput!" Genggamannya pada tanganku begitu kuat.

Ini adalah kesekian kalinya penyesalanku menyetujui permintaannya.

 _ **End Pov**_

" _What you gonna do to me hn?"_ Itachi mencium jemari Kyuubi.

Sedangkan Kyuubi menarik narik tangannya. Ia takkan sudi disentuh oleh Serigala licik ini.

" _Remove your dirty hand!_ " Kyuubi menatap nanar kearah Itachi.

Itachi menarik tangan Kyuubi, hingga posisi mereka sekarang sangat menguntungkan bagi Itachi.

Kyuubi duduk di pangkuan Itachi, tepatnya tidak sengaja dan dipaksa.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN OWNER KERIPUT MESUM!" Kyuubi meronta ronta.

" _Relax._ Aku hanya menggodamu saja." Itachi tersenyum licik.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Kyuubi mengigit pundak Itachi.

Kyuubi.. Selamat kau telah membangunkan Serigala mesum yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau begitu agresif malam ini.." Itachi menahan rasa sakit pada pundaknya. Tangan Itachi meremas bokong Kyuubi.

"L-lepaskan tanganmu!"

Itachi, Kau menyentuh bagian sensitive Kyuubi.

Wajah Kyuubi menjadi merah. Ia bukannya mendorong Itachi, melainkan meremas kemeja yang Itachi pakai.

" _You suddenly being a good fox."_ Itachi sengaja merendahkan nada suaranya menjadi berat dan sexy. Dan itu membuat Kyuubi semakin menguatkan remasan pada kemeja Itachi.

Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak keluar suara suara aneh.

"L-lepaskan.. Keriput! ngh" Kyuubi meremas dengan keras kemeja Itachi sampai sampai kemeja yang Itachi kenakan lecek/?

Itachi terus saja meremas bokong Kyuubi.

"Ngh.. L-lepakan aku.."

"Memohonlah.. panggil namaku." Goda Itachi

"A-aku takkan melakukannya..Anghh." Kyuubi menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Itachi.

" _Your 'Thing' rubbing against me. You're already hard."_ Itachi merasakan 'milik' Kyuubi mengeras.

" _S-Shut up! Its your fault!_ Ngh.. lepaskan aku.. "

Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Kyuubi yang memeluknya. Itu membuat Kyuubi semakin geli.

2 titik sensitivnya sedang dijamah oleh Itachi. _Itachi, you looks more sexier and handsome in this way._

Tak sengaja Itachi menyentuh _hole_ Kyuubi.

"Angh!.. _N-not there..mmm"_

Itachi menggerakan jari telunjuknya dan jari tengahnya naik turun diarea perpotongan bokong Kyuubi. Kau tahu? Disana adalah titik paling sensitive Kyuubi.

"Mnhh.. _S-Stop..I-I beg you..anghh.."_

Itachi menyeringai puas.

" _Repeat again.. say 'I'am Begging you, Master..' with cute voice."_ Ini dia, Ide licik Itachi.

" _S-shit you!.. I-I'mmnhh.. beggingh you.. Mass-sthaahh!"_ Suara Kyuubi semakin sexy. Kyuubi mulai mengeluarkan desahannya. Dan, celana yang Ia kenakan mulai basah.

 _Yes, Kyuubi just cummed._

Itachi merasakan 'milik' Kyuubi yang berhimpitan dengan 'milik' nya mengeras dan basah. Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" _You sure, cum a lots."_ Itachi menjilat leher Kyuubi dan terkekeh pelan.

Kyuubi dengan wajah yang merah itu malu dan mulai mendorong Itachi, lalu membuka pintu yang terkunci itu dan berjalan dengan cepat kearah toilet.

Itachi yang jatuh itu masih dengan seringaiannya.

" _Sweets.._ " Itachi menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan langsung bangun dan kembali kemeja kasir.

.

.

.

 _ **Kyuubi Pov**_

"SHIIT!" aku berdiri didepan cermin, menatap diriku yang begitu memalukan.

Bisa bisanya aku ' _Got hard'_ hanya karena sentuhan oleh Owner Keriput mesum itu!

Aku ini pria Straight! Ya aku masih Straight!.

Tapi.. sentuhan itu masih membekas dan tempat yang Ia sentuh terasa panas.

"SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!"

A-aku berjanji.. Ini adalah terakhirnya aku mendapat perlakuan _Sekuhara_ ini. Sungguh aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi..

Ya ini semua salahnya jika aku bukan lagi Pria Straight.

Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari toilet dan mulai bekerja dibagian kasir.

Sungguh.. Aku ingin pulang saja..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mmm.." kubuka mataku.

Terang sekali disini. Ku tarik selimut yang sedikit tersibak itu.

Hangat, pelukan ini sangatlah hangat.

Ku tutup mataku kembali.

Tunggu.. Hangat?

Aku yakin yang membuat hangat ini pasti selimut..

 _Wait.._ ada sesuatu yang melingkat di pinggangku..

Tangan? Tak mungkin. Aku tidur sendirian dirumah..

Ku buka dan ku erjap-erjapkan mataku.

Memfokuskan pengelihatanku ke objek yang berada didepan mataku.

Dada bidang? Hei aku tak punya _Daikimura_...

Ku sentuh dada bidang itu.

Sangat keren.. jika saja tubuhku seperti dirinya..

"Kau menyukai tubuhku hm?"

Eh? Tubuhnya? Siapa?

Kudongakkan kepalaku. Memfokuskan wajah seseorang yang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

WAALAH! Sorry Sorry. Kebanyakan _English_ nya, maafkan Ge.

Entah kalo adegan M /smut/anu Ge lebih sreg pake _Eng_ biar engga terlalu vulgar.

Tadinya Ge mau pake bahasa Biologinya dari alat kelamin gitu. Cuman yah.. ragu..

Ge voting deh, buat kedepannya mau **Vulgar** atau **NonVulgar** ?

Biar enak dikalian, sreg di Ge juga.

Sekali lagi maafkan Ge karena Ge gabisa kalo adegan 'Anu' pake sepenuhnya. You know lah.. Ge udah ga terlalu biasa. Nyehehe Sorry ya. Paling ada beberapa selingan Eng-nya. Jadi balance. Gapapakan?

Mungkin Ge akan posting sensei sebisa mungkin.. Ge soalnya semakin sibuk rl dan juga ff lain.

Wes lah, ge mau bales review

Shean Ren31 : eh kamu baca yang sebelumnya ? maybe a little bit different dear.

Aiko Valery : Ofc~

Habibah794 : Semoga aja ya :v

choikim1310 : Kayanya sih dia ;v

michhazz : baca aja lagi yang typo /nanges/ btw thanks udah di ralat ketipoan Ge yang ngga pernah pudar /y

Neko-chan : tebakkkk :v

arashilovesn : tebak ayo tebak ;v

Kuro SNL : dat """"Handsome sensei""" :'v

Sumpah ini malah late update maapkeun

 _ **Blood Rose**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sensei!**

 **Original Character Belongs To** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Original Story Belongs To** **Gererezer**

 **Warn : TYPOS, OOC, AU, LEMON, etc**.

.

.

.

 **Naruto pov**

"Kyuu-nii tidak pulang huh?" ku edarkan seluruh pandanganku disekitar rumah. Dan tidak menemukan sosok Kyuubi.

Sekarang sudah pukul 5 pagi, dengan malas ku langkahkan kakiku untuk memasuki kamar mandi. Seluruh badanku sangat pegal karena tertidur di sofa.

Ditengah tengah ritual mandiku, terbesit peristiwa kemarin sore seusai pulang sekolah. Yap, wanita berambut panjang dan juga seseorang yang menepuk bahuku.

Dengan segera ku basuh seluruh tubuhku dan keluar dari kamar mandi, menuju kamarku untuk bersiap siap kesekolah dan juga keluar dari rumah.

"fiuhh... _safe~"_ gumamku setelah sudah berada didalam kereta.

Kurogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil ponselku.

Namun aku teringat sesuatu..

" _Shimatta!"_ ku kepalkan tanganku.

Ya, aku lupa membawa ponselku. Sangat menyebalkan. Kuyakin aku akan bosan disaat jam pelajaran kosong.

Setelah beberapa menit, sampai juga didepan Konoha Gakuen.

Apakah ini hari tersialku ?

gerbang sudah ditutup, oh tuhan ini benar benar sudah terlambat.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ?

Memanjat pagar belakang ?

Oh tidak, itu bukan pilihan yang baik

Terakhir kali aku memanjat pagar belakang aku terkena ' _skors'_ selama 3 hari.

"tiin tiinn!"

Ku tolehkan kepalaku kearah belakang, suara klakson mobil hampir membuat jantungku copot dari tempatnya. Mobil sport hitam berada di belakangku. Dapat kulihat secara samar seorang pria berkacamata hitam menduduki bangku kemudi.

Segera ku bergeser kesamping. Pagar terbuka dengan anggunnya. Ku sunggingkan senyum puasku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku secara cepat namun...

"OUCHH!"

Sesuatu membuatku terjatuh..

Sesuatu mendorongku dari belakang.

Seragamku kotor, celanaku kotor. Segera ku bangunkan diriku dan melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Oi! Pakai kedua matamu untuk melihat bodoh!" teriak seseorang di jendela kemudi.

Hei hei apa apaan dia itu.

"Hei! Jika kau membawa mobil itu yang benar! Apa badanku tidak terlihat dari kaca mobilmu hah?!"

"Menyingkir!" Ucap orang itu dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak butuh perintahmu!"

Ku langkahkan kakiku menjauh dari mobil mahal yang dikendarai orang aneh itu menuju kelasku.

Sungguh aku masih kesal, kakiku sedikit sakit akibat itu.

Aku berjanji akan menampar wajahnya jika bertemu.

.

.

"Oha—"

Ku buka pintu kelas secara perlahan dan..

Sesuatu mengenai kepalaku..

Basah..

Seragamku basah..

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Naruto kau lucu sekali hahahaa!"

"Lihat lihat, jebakannya berhasil hahahah"

Wajah berseri senang menatapku.

Mereka membuka lebar lebar mulutnya dan mengeluarkan 2 huruf vokal dan konsonan.. "H" dan "A" secara berkali kali.

Ku tatap nanar kearah mereka.

Aku bukanlah seorang korban bully.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah bangku ku dan menaruh tasku lalu pergi keruang ganti.

Badanku benar benar basah total..

Langkah kakiku membuat lantai koridor basah.

Ku percepat langkahku kearah ruang ganti, untung saja aku mempunyai baju olahraga.

Dengan tidak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang yang memakai kemeja abu abu dan membawa sebuah map.

"Uuhh!" kagetku sambil mengusap wajahku yang terkena dadanya.

"Tch." Decihnya.

Ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa orang yang aku tabrak.

Hei... tunggu wajahnya sangat familiar.

"Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat kepada kemejaku?"

Ku lihat kemejanya yang basah karena bertabrakan denganku yang benar benar basah kuyup.

"Err.. Membagi air yang berada di tubuhku hehe."

Dapat kulihat mata onyx itu menatapku dingin dan menusuk.

Seketika nyaliku ciut hanya dengan menatapnya.

Ia menghela nafas beratnya.

" _Since this morning I hit you with my car. I'll forgive you this time."_

Tunggu...

Menabraku? Mobil?

AH!

"JADI KAU YANG MENABRAKKU TADI HAH?!"

Ku naikkan sedikit suaraku.

"kau berisik sekali bodoh!"

Ku ayunkan tanganku kearah wajahnya namu.

"Ah Uchiha-san ? aku sudah menunggumu daritadi."

Itu suara guru piket.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Uzumaki-kun?"

Sial.

"A-ahh aku ingin ke ruang ganti." Gugupku lalu menurunkan tanganku.

Sial.

"Cepatlah, sebentar lagi Kakashi Sensei akan masuk kekelasmu." Ucap guru piket itu.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menjauh dari 2 orang itu.

Sebelum aku benar benar melangkah, dapat kulihat senyuman dan tatapan remeh dari orang yang kutabrak.

Sial.

Jika saja guru piket tidak datang, sudah kupastikan wajah pria itu memerah dan bergambar telapak tanganku.

 **End Pov**

Setelah mengganti baju, Naruto membolos satu jam pelajaran untuk mendinginkan pikirannya.

Ia mendinginkan kepalanya dengan cara menumpahkan segala emosi pada piano di ruang musik.

Ia memainkan sebuah lagu yang Ia karang sendiri.

Bel pergantian jadwal pun sudah terdengar di telinganya.

Ia segera memberhentikan permainannya dan menatap kosong kearah jendela yang terbuka, sayup sayup angin menerbangkan gorden putih tipis.

" _Kaa-san.. Tou-san.._ " Gumamnya.

Setelah itu Ia membangkitkan dirinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang musik menuju ruang seni.

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah seni.

Pelajaran yang Ia sukai sepanjang masa.

Ia dapat melihat beberapa teman kelasnya sudah menduduki kursi kursi kosong. Ia memilih untuk duduk dibagian pojok belakang.

'Kiba hari ini tidak datang kah..'

Pikirnya.

" _Ne ne, kau tahu. Guru Seni kita sangat tampan!"_

" _Maji?! Uso da!"_

" _hontou da yo!"_

Beberapa suara bisikan memenuhi ruangan seni, sampai akhirnya seseorang membawa map hitam memasuki kelas dan berdiri di belakang meja guru.

Mata Naruto membululat dengan sempurna

" _O-OMAE?!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kyuubi Pov**_

"Kau menyukai tubuhku hm?"

Apa ?

Tubuhnya?

Segera ku dongakkan wajahkku.

Sial.

Ku jauhkan tubuhku dari dirinya dengan tatapan tak bisa ku deskripsikan sendiri.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!"

Teriakku secara _shock_.

Apa yang dia lakukan disini?

Satu ranjang denganku?

Bertelanjang dada?

Oh tuhan pinggangku sakit!

Ku pegangi pinggangku yang sakit.

" _You are really wild last night"_

Ha?

Wajahku memerah.

"A-APA MAKSUDMU KERIPUT!"

Aku melihat tubuhku sendiri kearah kamar mandi.

Takut takut ada _kissmark/Hitckey_.

Fuhh.. untung saja tidak ada.

"Kyuu- _chan_ "

Bisa kulihat sosok si Keriput dari pantulan cermin.

"PERGI!"

Teriakku sambil menatap nanar kearah tubuhnya yang yah.. Atletis dan juga.. Ngg, aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Seksi.

"Ini rumahku, mengapa aku harus pergi hm?"

Apa katanya ?

Benar juga apa katanya, aku tidak tahu sedang berada dimana

Tempat ini sangat mewah bagiku dan juga— tunggu. Untuk apa aku kagum akan tempat tinggal Si keriput ini!

Kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh bokongku yang sangat sensitive.

"Ngh! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU SEENAK JIDATMU ITACHI!"

Yang dapat ku dengar hanya sebuah kekehan yang sangat menyebalkan.

Kusingkirkan tanganya yang lebih besar dari tanganku itu,

Aku harus segera pulang dan bekerja ditempat lain.

"Dimana bajuku?" tanyaku tanpa melihat wajahnya.

Cih! Aku takkan sudi melihat wajahnya.

"Kemeja dan celanamu sudah lusuh jadi kubuang."

Apa?

DIA MEMBUANG KEMEJAKU?!

"KERIPUTTT ITU SATU SATUNYA KEMEJA PUTIHKUUU!"

"Tenanglah. Aku sudah membelikan yang baru untukmu. Sekarang mandilah aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

Itachi meninggalkanku dikamar mandi.

Wajahku memerah. Tanpa alasan.

" _Chikuso!_ "

Kututup pintu kamar mandi lalu segera membersihkan tubuhku.

Selang 15 menit tubuhku sudah dibalut dengan handuk.

Kubuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati Itachi sedang duduk didepan laptopnya.

"K-keriput! Dimana pakaianku?!"

Itachi melihat diriku sedang senyuman tamp— JAHAT-nya.

Itachi berjalan kearah lemari bajunya dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dan memberikannya padaku.

Dengan Mau-tak-mau aku mengambil pakaian itu dan segera kembali kedalam kamar mandi untuk memakai pakaian yang Si Keriput berikan.

Celana sedengkul dan kaus merah yang.. Jujur kebesaran ditubuhku. Setelah selesai aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan rambutku.

"Apakah kau tidak punya baju yang sedikit kecil untukku?" Protesku seraya mendecih.

"Itu baju tahun lalu Kyuu- _chan_. Sekarang sarapanlah, aku sudah menyiapkannya."

Ia menunjuk makanan yang berada di dekat sofa.

Ruangan ini sudah seperti ruang tengah yang di gabungkan dengan ruang tidur.

Segera kududukan tubuhku di sofa dan mulai memakan sarapanku.

" _Oishi_.." Gumamku selagi menguyah _Steak Hamburger_ buatan Itachi.

"Kau suka? Aku bisa buatkan yang lebih enak daripada itu."

"I-Ini tidak enak! Masakanku lebih enak daripada masakanmu!"

"Kau makan dengan lahap Kyuu- _chan_ "

S-sial!

 _Kamisama_.. Mengapa aku harus berurusan dengan Serigala mesum nan licik ini.

 **End Pov**

"Kyuubi, berhentilah bekerja di tempat itu."

"Hah?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA FINALLY!

Sorry for late update ;-;

/bow/

Balesan review :

 **SNIK :** /kasih duit recehan/

 **Michhazz :** /puterin ragunya ridho rhoma – menunggu/

 **Minnnn :** Udah tau kan jawabannya ;3

 **Hanazawa kay :** Kan jones tuh dia jadi sendirian..

 **Hunkailovers :** Cek dan vote di profil abang aja ya neng

 **Kuro SNL :** hei kamu, ikut vote di profil abang ya!

 **Neko chan :** kamu ... labil..

 **Habibah794 :** aku bingung mau jawab apa..

 **Ayame :** abang semangat kalo kamu nganu /DIKEBIRI/

 **Arashilovesn :** kamu.. voting di profil abang

 **Guest :** ketika negara api menyerang.. /G

 **Kuruchi :** terjawab syudah di chap ini

 **Gici love sasunaru :** ini diaaa~

 **Just kimberly :** kamu.. ikut voting di profil abang

 **Wu jikyungie :** masih rahasiaaaaaaaaaa

 **Shean ren31 :** ikuti kata hatimu nak.. sesungguhnya Naruto umur segitu cocok reader fic lama sensei ?/seketika dia bahagia/

Sumpah maaf kalo Ge responnya flat banget kek dadanya Naruto /EI/ dan MERRY CHRISTMAS untuk kalian yang merayakannya! GOD ALWAYS BLESS YOU ALL! And may santa gives you a good great gifts!

Untuk vote vulgar atau tidaknya cek profil ge yak!

 _ **Blood Rose**_


End file.
